


so sweet like chocolate

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: jae wonders how it feels like to kiss wonpil.inspired by day6's new ost song, 'chocolate'.





	so sweet like chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> um so, everybody say thank you jaepil for composing and writing chocolate!  
> this is very self-indulgent, idek if this is good but this will do until the better writers write it lol. 
> 
> this fic is best served with listening to day6's chocolate, or when drinking chocolate milk or eating chocolate. whatever suits you.  
> bye.
> 
> #jaepilnationnthwin !

it’s just the two of them like always. another day of studying at their favourite spot in the public library near their school. away from the group of people, hidden behind rows of bookshelves and nearby the window overlooking the park.

soon, they will be joined by their mutual friend, younghyun for tutoring session. they’ve seen each other at the hallways but only got to know through younghyun when he was assigned to tutor them in economics.

jae feels tired from studying all the time every day after school. he doesn’t really need to study that much because his grades aren’t that bad, enough to keep him afloat till the end of the year. however, he’s only here to accompany his friend (or sometimes, foe) wonpil. frankly, he doesn’t know why he agreed to the invitation but he has stuck with it for a good two months now so there’s no turning back.

wonpil is filling the silence with his murmurs as he recites the recent poetry they’ve discussed in class. jae tunes it out with his own pair of earphones that’s playing a random song. he lays his head on the table as he tries to get some sleep but wonpil’s murmurs keeps him awake but he doesn’t really mind it cos his idea of sleeping is so he would occasionally open his eyes to take a peek at wonpil without being caught.

there’s no denying that wonpil is handsome. in fact, the word handsome doesn’t do wonpil’s appearance justice. he looks too perfect and beautiful that it sometimes makes jae feel annoyed. he even looks decent when he wears his thick rimmed glasses and his hair in a wild, curly mess. jae has once seen that sight and it honestly makes jae more attracted to wonpil.

wait- attracted? more like jae starts to accept the fact that he can admire wonpil’s visual. that’s it. after all, jae loves to look at pretty things and now it also includes wonpil.

from the sharp jawline, the perfectly sculpted nose bridge, the eye wrinkles when wonpil smiles too big and those small, thin, pink lips. he can’t help to stare at it every time wonpil speaks out the weirdest things which is all the time. jae just wants to shut him up with the only way he knows how but he is too afraid. he’s a liar if he says he has never imagine how it feels like to kiss wonpil on the mouth, to hold him closer than before, to caress that jawline underneath his fingertips.

“jaehyungie hyung?” wonpil waves a hand in front of jae’s half-lidded eyes, “you’re sleepy? you can go home if you’re tired.”

maybe it’s the annoyance towards wonpil disrupting his thoughts. maybe it’s the sleepiness that’s driving this sense of annoyance. maybe it’s his voice in the back of his mind, saying how he’ll regret it if he never tries it. imagination can only go so far that it turns out to be unrealistic and jae only wants to experience it realistically in real life. he’s had enough shares of stares on those pink lips. he thinks it’s time he does something about it.

jae sits up straight and plucks out his earphones then puts his arm on the backrest of wonpil’s chair, “wonpil, can i try something?”

they’re already close with sitting side by side like this so when he edges closer, perhaps his warm breath hits the cheeks of wonpil, “you’re okay with that?” wonpil turns away to look at his book.

wonpil freezes and mumbles something about how he needs to continue study. jae taps his shoulder to get wonpil’s attention again and with their faces this close, jae can’t help but notice where wonpil’s eyes are. they’re on his lips.

perfect.

“w-what...? jaehyungie- ”

wonpil’s lips feels warm. jae could still taste the sweetness from the chocolate milk that wonpil had a few minutes ago. he closes his eyes to marvel the moment and smiles into the kiss, thinking how wonderful it feels to kiss someone like this. to taste something so sweet. after all those time he’s been longing to do this. an imagination turns into a reality and it’s better than what he had thought. he pulls away soon after when he still feels wonpil still frozen in his spot.

“jaehyungie hyung!” wonpil exclaims, hands covering his mouth with wide eyes.

“why? you didn’t like that?” jae jokes, though he feels doubt builds up in him. maybe he did it too fast. maybe it wasn’t a good idea. what the hell was he thinking?

wonpil asks quietly. “are you just playing with me?”

“is that what you think? i’ve just been waiting for this moment.” jae replies sincerely, his hands hold wonpil’s and puts them on his lap, “always knew you would taste like chocolate from all the drinks you’ve had.”

“well you’re the one who keeps buying them for me.” wonpil whines but there’s a smile almost breaking through the facade he’s masking.

“and i don’t regret it at all.” he steals another kiss, catching wonpil off-guard.

wonpil tries hard not to smile but fails miserably because now he’s grinning with wrinkles around his eyes and lets out his hiccupping laughs that jae secretly loves to hear. he holds jae’s hand tighter and squeezes, “do it again.”

jae laughs and take a free hand to cover his face in embarrassment, “it sounds weird when you ask it! it’s a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

“ah, really?” wonpil pouts and takes his hands away from jae. “i’m going back to study.”

jae feels like he’s on cloud nine as happiness bubbles inside. he’s happy to know that wonpil wants more of his kisses and doesn’t want it to stop. this is something that jae needs to process because he didn’t think this would happen. how did this turn out better but also sort of cringey than what he had imagined?

he puts his elbow on the table, head resting on it as he admires wonpil’s studious look. “i’ll give you a kiss once you finish that analysis, hmm?”

wonpil refuses to make eye contact with jae and pretends to sulk. he quickly breaks his façade when he feels jae poking him in the sides of his torso, a common habit they’ve both developed when wonpil is angry at jae for his teasings. he smiles then says, “okay, if you say so.”

jae inches closer to plant a kiss on wonpil’s soft cheek, “like that, hmm?”

wonpil blushes at the contact his smiles wider, “no,” he finally faces jae and comes closer to puts his own mouth on jae’s for a quick kiss, “like this.”

that takes jae by surprise and he laughs, covering his mouth to avoid being too loud in the quiet atmosphere.

“oh, so you’ve learnt huh?” jae is about to kiss wonpil again just to tease him but hears the friend that they’ve been waiting for.

“whoa, what happened here?” younghyun comes up to the table to put his books, “if you’re busy, I’ll leave you to it.”

jae smiles, flips a middle finger to younghyun and slides an arm around wonpil’s waist to bring him closer. “you can go home now.”

younghyun mocks, “guess i ran three blocks from here in the rain after that student council meeting wasn’t a long wait for you all.”

“i’m kidding, man.” jae replies, moving away from wonpil, “how about you go buy something from the vending machine? you must be hungry, right?”

“if that’s your way of telling me to go fuck off so you two can kiss again then i’ll take it.” younghyun turns to leave then adds, “you’re lucky there’s no cameras in this area.”

jae and wonpil giggle as they watch younghyun leaving them, probably complaining to himself for the situation that he’s currently in.

wonpil taps on jae’s shoulder, and kisses him once more. this time, wonpil sighs into the kiss as he thumb caresses jae’s cheekbone softly. jae feels loved and at ease. he loves being in this moment. He wants to be in this moment forever with wonpil.

when they pull away, they both share a smile. “i want you to know that i like you.” jae says, playing with wonpil’s slender fingers, intwining them together with his own, “this isn’t . . . a phase. i’m not--”

wonpil shakes his head, “talk later, kiss now.”

jae realises there is truth to wonpil’s words. there’s more time for them to talk about it. after all, they’re at the library to study in the first place. somehow his impulsive behaviour led them to this point.

so he mimics wonpil as to shake his head just to tease, “study first, kiss later.”

“fine.” wonpil sighs, “but hold my hand, would you?”

jae laughs to mask his embarrassment, “gosh, are we gonna be that lovey dovey with each other?”

“as if you didn’t know how clingy i can be!”

“okay, sure.” jae agrees in the end and puts his head on the table again to get some sleep, “squeeze my hand when younghyun comes, yeah?”

wonpil nods as he takes jae’s hand and kisses it gently, “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments hehe ^^  
> alternatively, find me on twt @honeywonpil x


End file.
